warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Windflight
|livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks=''None''}} Windflight is a gray tabby tom with pale green eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Windflight appears at a Gathering when Crookedjaw asks them if Thistlepaw, Sweetpaw, and Rosetail were here. Poppydawn, his mate, answeres that Thistlepaw was in trouble with Smallear again. Windflight shakes his head and says that Rosepaw and Sweetpaw stayed with Thistlepaw to cheer him up. Bluestar's Prophecy :Windflight first appears in the allegiances with his apprentice, Dapplepaw. He is seen talking with Stormtail. : :Windflight is later seen on the dawn patrol. During the Clan meeting about WindClan's prey-stealing, he suggests that the scent was blown over by the wind, only to be scolded by Sparrowpelt. Later, his apprentice, Dapplepaw, becomes a warrior, Dappletail. : :Later, his mate, Poppydawn, gives birth to three kits: Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. : :When Bluepaw catches a squirrel on her first hunting patrol he stretches his eyes wide and he tells Bluepaw that ThunderClan is lucky to have her, and that he didn't remember any other apprentice catching prey on their first try. :During the raid on WindClan, Windflight is chosen to stay and guard the camp. :At a Gathering, he calls out that they can't start without RiverClan. Windflight also points out that WindClan must be bored of accusing ThunderClan. :Later, Windflight fights in the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks. :Windflight is also on the patrol that takes Snowfur's body back to camp when she is killed by a monster on a Thunderpath while she was defending their territory from ShadowClan warriors. He sympathizes Bluefur, his eyes soft. :When Bluefur told Oakheart that she was carrying kits, he comforted her by revealing that Windflight, a ThunderClan cat, was half WindClan and half ThunderClan. When Bluefur said that no one ever mentioned it, Oakheart told her no one likes to talk about it because they're too ashamed about it. :When Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit are out playing, he is seen clearing snow from the camp entrance. :He becomes an elder between the time Tigerpaw attacked the black kit, Tiny, and when Whitestorm became a warrior, and was said to have often kept behind to defend the camp during battles. At the end of the book it was revealed he died. It is most likely that he died of old age. Trivia *Vicky apologized when she realized that Windflight has 'Wind-' as a prefix, because warriors cannot start or end with the names of the founding leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Daughters: :Rosetail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandson: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Granddaughter: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Great Grandsons: :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandson: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Granddaughters: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: Great-Great-Great Grandson: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Great Granddaughter: :Cherrykit: Tree References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters